You think you know me?
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: 6th year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has been assigned by the Dark Lord to kill Voldemort, but will he actually do it? Or will a certain crazy Luna help him find a different path? Draco/Luna Druna. There will be other pairings later on, stay tuned!
1. Prologue

****After two long years, I have finally gotten my account back! Lesson to the wise, do not lose your passwords!****

 ** **This is going to be a story I have wanted to write about for a long time. As you already know, it is a Harry Potter fanfic, revolving mainly around Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. I will do everything in my power to update every day if possible. If I am late, please forgive me for my tardiness.****

 _ _"You are never more alone than when you are surrounded by many."__

 ** **Malfoy Manor****

"I understand, father." Draco Malfoy spoke in a monotone voice, his head bowed slightly. Standing in the Ritual Room of Malfoy Manor, the younger Malfoy knew better than to disagree or argue with his father Lucius Malfoy. He had the scars to show what would happen if he were to disobey. Looking up, Draco visibly sighed in relief. It wasn't his father that he was worried about, and see the pleased grin on the Dark Lord Voldemort's face let him knew that they would remain to live another day.

"As you can see, my lord, our family lives to serve you." Lucius Malfoy swiveled to his master and gave an exaggerated bow, much to the invisible chagrin of Draco. He couldn't believe that his father, the man he used to consider his hero, is stooping so low to a psychopath in his own house! It took all of his willpower not to show any disgust, but instead feign adoration and loyalty. "My son will do what is told of him, I am sure of this."

"Is he?" Voldemort stared at Draco, like a coiled viper eying a mouse caught in a burrow. "I feel as though he does not have what it takes.." Voldemort was clearly toying with his audience, enjoying the sights of their quaking in fear. Lucius was indeed shaking, for he had fallen so far from grace to the Dark Lord. Draco knew that succession of this plot would bring the Malfoy family back into the Dark Lord's inner circle. Bellatrix Lestrange stood up, crowing out and raving.

"There is nothing to worry about, my Lord! I have taught Draco everything I know in the Dark Arts! We are all at your service!" The crazy woman got on her hands and knees enthusiastically, bringing her forehead to the ground. Voldemort chuckled with a sinister grin, but held up a hand to remind her to hold her tongue.

"I wish to hear it from the boy." He looked back to Draco expectantly.

"Yes my Lord, I will do as you command." Closing his eyes, he reopened them and stared directly at his oppressor. He stared at the fiend who had ruined his family's house and brought their name to ruin. He looked upon the psychopath who Draco believed was the reason why his mother is currently in bed, sick and constantly anxious. "I will kill Albus Dumbledore."

 _'I am going to make you regret everything you have done to my family.'_ Draco thought to himself, vowing that he would make Voldemort pay.

 **Lovegood House**

"Father, have you seen my robe?" Luna Lovegood tore through her bedroom, looking for her Ravenclaw robe. The train for Hogwarts leaves tomorrow morning, and she could not be any more ill-prepared than she already was. Getting new robes is rather expensive, and the one she currently owned had already been enchanted to keep away the Nargles!

' _Silly, silly Nargles..'_ Luna thought to herself, her face returning to it's dreamlike state as she lost all trains of thought besides those of magical creatures. _'Whatever their plan is, they will be stopped… Yes, they will be-'_ Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of her father answering.

"No, my little Luna. Have you looked under the dining room table? I know that you usually write in those journals..." Xenophilius Lovegood, the patriarch of the Lovegood family, continued to drone on as he typed away at the latest edition for the Quibbler. Ever since the death of his wife and Luna's mother, Pandora Lovegood, his mind had taken refuge behind the newspaper. Luna silently sighed as she walked over to the table and searched. They both missed Pandora greatly, her untimely death scarring them.

"Found it!" She called out, fishing the clothing article out from underneath wooden tiles the able sat upon. _'The pesky Nargles are are becoming more and more mischevious...'_ Luna thought to herself in a carefree fashion, skipping to her room and closing the door. Getting out her trunk, she began to pack all of her clothes, humming to herself as pleasant thoughts enraptured her mind.

"I wonder how my friends are… They must have had some great adventures when school ended. Maybe they found a Crumple-Horned Snorcack!" Squeeling to herself with excitement, she set a magical alarm to wake herself up in time to make the train.

 ** **Hope you guys liked this little teaser! I am going for a different kind of Draco, one that is not exactly Noble, but is actually smart and plans ahead. Please review!****


	2. Train

**Ladies and Gents, it is time for the second chapter! Like I promised, this will be updated with a new chapter daily. I hope you are enjoying this like how I enjoy writing it.**

" _Sometimes, for the Greater Good, sacrifices must be made."_

* * *

 **Train Station**

Draco Malfoy was escorted to the train by both his father and mother, the small journey being quiet, yet full of tension. Turning around, he saw his mother trying to hold back tears, and his father's face being solemn, as if it were filled with regret. Swallowing his anxiousness, Draco nodded at his parents and stepped on board the train. The Malfoy family nodded and walked away, though Lucius gestured to his own pocket visibly towards his son. Confused, Draco found his own compartment and got inside, closing the door behind him.

Making sure no one was there, he reached into his pockets and found a folded paper note with writing on it, presumably from his father. Glancing up to ensure no one entered his compartment, he began to read what was written.

 _"My son Draco, despite what you have seen yesterday in the manor, believe me when I say that your mother and I want only what is best for you. You're our son, and we would gladly throw our lives on the line to keep you safe. You have a choice to make. Don't think of us when you make this choice, just think of yourself and whatever makes you happy. We love you, Draco. -Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy."_

Closing his eyes, Draco started to reminiscence on his plan he concocted. The letter only added vigor to his idea, and he knew that he had to succeed, if not for his sake than for his parents sakes. Hearing his compartment open, he looked up and saw his usual cronies get in and sit. Draco had to stifle a snort Pansy Parkinson sat next to him, laying one of her arms on his shoulder.

"Draco." She purred into his ear. "We heard about the Dark Lord visiting. What a high honor." He blanched with disgust on the inside, though gave his usual trademark smirk. The people with him are Slytherin, and have ties to Voldemort like he does. He looked at Pansy and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. She was always pining after him, despite Draco letting her know he will never be interested. Either for his money or family name, Draco wasn't sure.

"The Dark Lord did come to my family last night." He spoke out as he stared upon his crowd. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle looked upon him with high interest, wanting to know what happened. "As for why, I'll explain in a second. If you may excuse me..." Draco stood up and spotted the trolly rolling by. In the mood for a chocolate frog, he left the compartment to catch up with it, only to bump into a familiar blonde.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Luna Lovegood spoke before looking up and seeing an annoyed Draco Malfoy staring back down at her. "Oh, hello Draco." She spoke to him in her usual dreamlike stance, her eyes staring into his steely greenish-blue eyes. She found them to enrapture her, as though she were a mouse in the presence of a hawk. Despite this, she stood her ground.

He looked down at her, as if studying her before narrowing his eyes. "You're a part of Potter's group." He spoke with a hint of vehemence, not missed by her. Luna knew that he and Harry didn't get along, though she had always wondered why. "Loony." He gave a curt nod and walked off towards the trolly. Not feeling that the conversation was over, she followed and walked along side him.

"Luna." She corrected him with a smile. "You seem to always forget. Have the Wrackspurts festered in your body?" Luna a felt some unknown satisfaction as he turned towards her, once again staring at her with those eyes. Just as he looked like he was about to respond, the old lady walked up to them.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Draco turned around and pulled out a gold galleon, taking her basket of chocolate frogs. Luna walked up to the trolly, scanning it for any chocolate frogs as she wanted some as well. "I'm sorry dear, but you're boyfriend has gotten the last ones." The trolley lady didn't see Draco get wide eyed as he wanted to sputter in protest to the saleswoman's retreating figure.

Luna pouted her lips, not caring about the label of being in a relationship, but about not getting a chocolate frog. She turned and looked at Draco's frogs, and looking back at Draco expectantly. He turned back to her and narrowed his eyes before looking down at his frogs.

"May I have a frog, my boyfriend?" Luna spoke innocently, using the term she had heard from the trolley woman. _'If other people see it, than why not say it for what it is?'_ She asked herself as Draco's face reddened. "Are you alright? I think the Wrackspurts are acting up again."

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'This can't be happening. First the old hag thought I was dating Loony, than Loony thinks she can call me her boyfriend and take my frogs? What the bloody hell is this?!'_ Just as he was about to retort, he caught sight of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely in the corner of his eye. _'Then again...'_

"Of course my sweet Luna, anything for the future mother of my children!" He spoke out loudly, wanting the Golden Trio to hear every word. To add further drama, he grabbed one of Luna's hands and knelt to kiss it. However, he didn't calculate the train starting to move and leave the platform. He unintentionally moved towards her, with her back hitting the wall and his lips crashing into hers.

After a split second, his brain started to process what happened and he immediately got off of her. Luna looked up with… a dreamy smile? Draco turned his head and saw the Golden Trio looking at the both of them with shock and disgust, as he intended. He didn't intend to have almost all the compartments open with everyone looking at him.

' _Oh… shit.'_

He quickly gave Luna the basket of chocolate frogs and walked back to his compartment, trying hide his embarrassed blush. Though when he touched his compartment door, he felt a sort of electric shock coursing through his lips. Moving his hands up slowly, he touched it and wondered. _'Did I just kiss Loony Lovegood, and not throw up?'_

* * *

Luna Lovegood felt as through she were rooted to the ground when Draco's lips touched hers. In fact, she could barely register her friends, Harry and Ron, waving their arms around and shouting whilst Hermione checked her temperature. When Ron spoke the word 'Evil', she snapped out of it.

"Who is evil, Ronald?" She spoke innocently, staring at Ron with inquisition. Weasley wasted no time and pushing his word in.

"Malfoy! The slimey git! He is evil Luna! How could you be with him?!" His eyes were wide with disbelief. Harry was behind him, looking at Luna with concern and worry. Luna merely smiled at him before turning back to Ron.

"He is my boyfriend." She turned and walked daintily back to her compartment, ignoring the yells of a certain Weasely before he was restrained by Harry. Getting in her compartment alone, she closed the door and sat down, opening up one of the chocolate frogs that were in the basket. _'I at least have my frogs.'_ She smiled and took a bite.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one is coming up tonight or tomorrow hopefully! Please Review! I take all reviews in consideration with this story!**


	3. Night on the Train

**Here we go, chapter 3 of** _ **You think you know me?**_ **I hope I am doing well in making the updates quick! Please enjoy, and Review!**

" _The Tree of Liberty must be fed from time to time, with the blood of tyrants and patriots."_

* * *

 **Night on the Train**

"How could you Draco?!" Pansy seemed hysterical in the compartment, her shrill screeches making the boys clamp their ears in the hopes of protecting what was left of their hearing. If the silencing wards hadn't been put, Draco would have been sure all of the train would hear her. "She is with the enemy! The Dark Lord would not allow it! She is a lunatic! You're supposed to be with me!" As Pansy continued to prattle on, the other lads looked at Draco with confusion.

"And who are you to say what the Dark Lord would not allow?" He spoke calmly to Pansy, immediately shutting her up. "He has given me a mission, and I will use whatever methods I have at my disposal to see it through." Turning to Theodore Nott, Draco nodded at him. "I'm sure you're father already told you what it is I have to do. He was there at the meeting, after all."

Theodore leaned forward, his calculating eyes studying Draco."I want to hear it from you." He responded. "I want to know if it was true, and not some rumors circling around within our circle." Draco smirked outwardly, though felt numb inside.

"It is true..." He looked up saw a small flash of light above Theodore, on the shelf. "I think it's best to wait until we are in our dorm room to discuss this, don't you?" Everyone else frowned at this, until they watched Draco's eyes and how they slightly shifted upwards. Giving a slight nod to each other, they knew they weren't the only ones in the cart.

"So Blaise, I heard you have been shacking up with one of the Greengrass sisters." Theodore started, hoping to make small talk as he and Draco slowly reached for their wands. Blaise scowled, though knew what to do.

"Daphne Greengrass." He stood up, getting in the front of the compartment door strategically, though nonchalantly. "She's quite a screamer, you know." A slight shift was heard up on the shelf, and they knew where to aim.

"Really? I think I know a spell to help with the noise problem you have, Zabini." Draco quickly pulled out his wand and aimed at the shelf. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_ A thud hit the floor, though there was nothing visible that met the eye. "Hmm, what have we here? Crabbe, if you may." Draco gestured to his goon, who slowly crept forward and reached towards the supposed nothingness. Feeling something akin to cloth with surprise, he yanked it away to reveal a certain Harry Potter paralyzed on the floor.

"Potter? What's he doing here?" Pansy looked down at him with disgust. "Better yet, how was it that we could not see him?"

"A cloak of invisibility." Draco mused, grabbing it from Crabbe. "You know Potter, items like this are not allowed in Hogwarts. They have been banned in fear of peeping toms." He smiled down at Potter like a Cheshire cat. "So I hope you don't mind that I have to turn this into the proper authorities, do you?" Silence came from the petrified body, as expected. "Wonderful! My father is on the school board, I am sure he will be delighted to learn this. Crabbe, Goyle, please escort Mr. Potter to his cart. Be gentle if you can." Giving them a wink, he could barely contain his own amusement as they carried his body the other end of the train.

' _While I can no longer count on Potter's help for taking Voldemort down,'_ Draco pondered, his face looking as though they were lost in thought. _'It's great to see him getting knocked down from his mighty pedestal.'_ He shuddered slightly as he felt his lips electrocute themselves again. Looking up, he saw Zabini and Nott looking at him curiously, with a certain Parkinson showing concern in her eyes.

"Mate, what's wrong with you?" Nott hesitantly asked, not knowing the answer. Draco looked down at his hands, unsure himself. "You've been acting a little off since..." He quickly darted his eyes at Pansy, not wanting to say it in front of her in case she went off on a shrieking tangent again.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Draco finally replied before walking out, stuffing the invisibility cloak in his bag before walking out of the compartment.

* * *

Luna hummed to herself whilst opening up another chocolate covered frog. The wrappings of all the candies she had opened littered her compartment floor. She didn't mind, after all she was alone and was used to it. True, she had wanted to spend time with her friends, but they seemed to have wanted little to do with her after finding her with her boyfriend. _'I don't see what the problem is.'_ Luna thought to herself, popping a chocolate frog leg into her mouth. _'This doesn't sound like a bad thing.'_

No sooner had she thought these words when she heard a thud outside her door. Turning to look, she saw two familiar Slytherins carrying a still Harry Potter to the compartment the rest of the Trio was at. Feeling curious, she stepped outside and watched them throw Harry in, only to have insults thrown at them from Hermione and Ronald.

"What did you do to him, you bloody oafs?!" Ron stepped out, looking red-faced and reaching for his wand.

"He should learn not to spy on us!" Goyle shouted back, his hand grabbing for his wand in the cloak.

"Watch it, you fucking Death Eater!"

"Wanna run that by me again Weasel?!" Crabbe drew his wand just as Hermione stepped in with hers out.

"Put your wands away, this will only get ugly."

Sighing, Luna walked out in to the middle between the both of them. "Everyone, there is no point to this fighting. All this is doing is creating a more fertile breeding ground for the Wrackspurts." After she said this, both parties looked at her weirdly. That was, until Ron shifted the wand to point at her.

"You're one of them! You have to be, you and your ferret!" He shouted it as Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"Ron, stop! She's our friend!"

"We aren't friends with Death Eaters!"

"But I'm not-" Luna started before both Crabbe and Goyle got in front of her, with their wands pointed at the pair. Looking at them with confusion, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You should head to back to your compartment." Draco spoke as he eyed the pair from the Golden Trio. "You both should as well. The train is going to stop soon and I fear that your Potter won't wake in time for the Great Hall feast." Giving them a sneer, he steered Luna towards her compartment before signaling Crabbe and Goyle to back off. Like obedient dogs obeying their master, they did at once before stalking back to their side of the train.

"You'll regret this ferret!" Ron called over his shoulder as Hermione pushed him back into his room. She looked Ron distastefully before giving Draco a wary glare. Luna merely shrugged her shoulders before going back into her compartment.

"You didn't need to do that." She looked at Draco as he got in her compartment.

"Perhaps, but I do think that I am owed some gratitude." Luna inwardly shivered as she was stared at once more by those predatory eyes. It was as if he stared directly into her soul. Also, there was something else. ' _There's something missing..._ ' She thought before speaking up.

"Do you feel different?"

* * *

Draco was taken aback by her question, not expecting that to come from her. _'Feel different? Come to think of it, my lips feel like they are getting shocked all the time, yet my mind feels more clear than it has in a long time... maybe you know something.'_

Narrowing his eyes, he pointedly stared at Luna before carefully responding. "What do you think I should be feeling?"

"Well... the Wrackspurts in your body feel as though they are dying off." She responded as though it were a completely normal thing to say. Draco shook his head with exasperation.

"Whatever Luna." He turned around to walk out the door.

"At least you remember my name." She spoke with a smile, causing him to stop. He thought for a second before turning around.

"Tell me more about these Wrackspurts."

"Well, they fester in places of hatred and agony. They tend to cloud minds and offer only bad judgement in return."

"How am I to get rid of my Wrackspurts?" Draco smirked, thinking this whole thing was a joke. Luna stepped towards him.

"You need someone who is charmed to repel them, and that person needs to give physical contact."

"Physical con-?" Draco couldn't finish his message as Luna Lovegood stood up on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed her neck. His instincts autonomically wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Neither of them noticed the train stopping until someone knocked on their compartment door.

* * *

 **Please Review! I really want to hear what you guys think!**


	4. The Great Hall

**Here you guys go, you beautiful creatures! I think I am knocking the ball out of the park with the story, though it would be nice if you guys would review (hint hint). I am going to try to make this chapter long and more descriptive, so wish me luck! Also, Enjoy!**

" _The nightmare I've had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits. But then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was free!"_

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

"And so," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore prattled on. "I would like to say before we begin the great feast, that we welcome all the new first-year students to Hogwarts. I am sure many of the older students would be glad to make them feel more at home. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you..."

While the school headmaster was speaking, Draco Malfoy couldn't focus on his words. Ever since what happened on the train, everything felt as though it were a blur. _'I can't kill you'._ He thought to himself as he stared at Dumbledore, oddly seeming more sure of himself on the subject than he had before. _'So if I can't kill you, I will have to find another way to get past Voldemort.'_

Turning his head, he saw the Golden Trio giving him a deathly glare, Harry most of all. _'Probably upset that I took his cloak. Well, if it makes him feel any better, I haven't sent it away...'_ Draco's eyes widened as he thought of the invisibility cloak. _'That… could come in handy after all.'_

His gaze must have been wandering, and not with it's usual contempt Draco perfected into an art form, as Potter lost his glare and stared at Draco curiously. Wanting to give Harry a dark look, Draco moved his facial muscles to match the glare from earlier, only to see Luna staring at him serenely out of the corner of his eye.

' _You know what, I've got a better idea.'_ He thought to himself and mirrored Luna's look at Harry. Harry went from being curious, to downright disturbed. This didn't go unnoticed by those at the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, what has gotten into you?" Theodore whispered to him, not wanting to be heard by the headmaster while he was giving a speech. Draco shrugged his shoulders, finding himself to be more aloof.

"You tell me. I expect to see you in the common room soon though." He responded a little too loudly on accident. This earned a cough from Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there anything you would like to share, Mr. Malfoy?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as his voice was directed at the younger man. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he felt like a deer caught in headlights. However, looking around he saw that his fellow Slytherins were looking at him expectantly, obviously thinking their prince wouldn't let them down. If Draco would consider him to be titled as anything, he would like to think of himself as a showman. Standing up, he cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I actually do have some words, if I may?" Earning a nod from the headmaster, he continued. "My fellow classmates, today marks the beginning of another year, which means another year of cramming for Professor Snape's finals the night before it starts." He earned several chuckles out of that, as well as a scowl from said professor. "But in all seriousness, we have all gone a long way. From trolls invading girls bathrooms" He pointedly gave Hermione Granger a look, causing her to look away involuntarily. "To Basilisks in our drain pipes" His stare went to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, who's face slightly reddened with embarassment. "Dementors on the Quidditch field," The Great Hall wall was silent by the time he said that. "And having someone not so easy on the eyes take charge last year." The room exploded with laughter, even from Gryffindor's table. Albus allowed a grin to mark his face. "With the toad gone, I'm sure this year will be equally as unforgettable." He stared at Luna as he said those last words, his eyes boring into hers.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, now if you may have a seat." Professor Dumbledore gestured to Draco, who sat whilst still looking at Luna and she reciprocating in kind. "I would also like to take this moment to introduce everyone to their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Severus Snape!" Luna and Draco tore their eyes away from each other and stared at the former Potions professor. The entire Slytherin table applauded with great fervor, and everyone else seeming to find the floor and table very interesting at that moment.

' _Good for him.'_ Luna thought cheerfully, thinking nothing of it until she looked back at Draco. He stared at Severus with narrowed eyes, as if he was unsure about the new DADA Professor. _'I'll ask him what's bothering him after dinner.'_ She decided, turning herself back to the food that had just apparated onto the table. _'It's the least I can do.'_

As Luna dug into her food, she got a tap on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw it was Cho Chang, one of the more popular students in Ravenclaw. Swallowing, she smiled at Cho and wiped her mouth. "Hello."

"So Loony, I heard you are with Draco." Cho's eyes gave a slight mischievous twinkle, something about it making Luna nervous. "You know, we are all kinda wondering how you did it. Love potion maybe?" Some of the other girls giggled as they knew what she was doing. Cho was notorious for picking on those she viewed as easy targets, especially Luna.

"I haven't used any potions." Luna spoke, not understanding the line of questioning. Feeling slightly uneasy, she pushed her plate away and stood up to go.

"Oh sure, and I suppose the Heir to the Malfoy titles and fortunes just, out of the blue, decided you were to be his?" Cho cackled lightly with her cronies on her side. "There's nothing to you Loony. You're just a crazy girl spreading rumors to get known. Does Draco even think of you as his girlfriend?"

Luna just walked away, not wanting to hear anymore, instead opting to get lost in her own thoughts as she left the Great Hall. _'Of course he does, doesn't he? He didn't exactly call me his girlfriend, but he kissed me right?'_ She stopped as she thought about it some more. _'I mean, the train made him bump into me...'_ Luna shuffled her feet before continuing the walk towards the Ravenclaw common room.

She didn't count on being stopped by a certain Blaise Zabini.

"What did you do to him?" He stood in front of her, his voice sounding demanding.

"I'm sorry?" She tilted her head in confusion. He pressed on.

"Draco. Ever since what happened on that train, he can't stop looking at you like some lost puppy. What did you do?"

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Draco was surrounded by the other students, or as he called them, puppets. They hung on to his every word, as he weaved and twisted imagery into their skulls. "And that is when the Dark Lord gave me his command. To kill Albus Dumbledore." Everyone that was present, his loyal followers, gasped in excitement.

"He really must think you can do it!"

"You must be an exceptional wizard to receive His recognition!"

Draco outwardly reveled in the praise, though he shook on the inside. He has the cloak, now what? How was he supposed to take one of the most powerful wizards who has ever lived before the year was up?

"Does your plan involve Loony somehow?" Pansy asked, her eyes slightly narrow and suggestive. Draco sighed slightly, knowing she was just angry about the ordeal. That was until a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Of course!" He shouted, making a first year jump in surprise. "She is an integral part of the plan! I doubt I would even be able to exceed without her role." Draco smirked at his wording, not giving away many details as a plan began to form in his head.

He took off on a run to get out of the room in an effort to find Luna, only to be stopped by Theodore Nott. "Draco, I think we need to talk."

"Nott now!" He groaned quietly at his own pun before slipping through Theo's grasp and exiting.

"Draco wait!" He called out, before allowing his voice to fade. "I think you've gone deeper than you realize mate..."

* * *

Luna pushed Blaise out of the way. "I don't exactly know why this is of any concern to you."

"Because Draco is my friend!" He grabbed her wrist and glared. "I don't want him to get hurt. Just remember that." With that, Blaise turned around and walked away. Not more than 30 seconds later, Draco Malfoy came barreling down the opposite hallway only to stop in front of Luna.

"I need your help!" He spoke breathlessly. She stared into his eyes intently, once again awashed with the strange, good feeling in her chest. It was at that moment Luna knew she would be willing to anything for him.

' _I won't let anything hurt him.'_ She vowed to herself before giving Draco a smile and a nod. "What can I do for you, my boyfriend?"

* * *

 **BOOM! I know this sounds boring, but I am building up to a great story! I promise! Please review!**


	5. The Regression Line

**I apologize for not uploading anything yesterday. I was at college and I had no time to log in and type out the next chapter. However, I am uploading a new chapter right now and I hope you all come to enjoy this one. PLEASE REVIEW! No one is reviewing and it feels like no one is even reading this… :(**

" _Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder."_

* * *

 **The Regression Line**

"This is either madness, or brilliance!"

"It's amazing how the two usually coincide, isn't it?"

Draco Malfoy patrolled the hallways of Hogwarts during the night of the fourth week at school, with Luna Lovegood in toe. Being that he was Head Boy, he had to do his rounds to ensure that all the students were in their dormitories. It was only beginning of the school year, and already he had found second and third year students in broom cupboards snogging each others faces off, almost like the good ol days.

It's been almost a month since he revealed to Luna that she was needed, though he didn't giver her all the detail.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I need your help." Draco spoke to Luna breathlessly, his face contorted to a form of pleading. "He is going to kill my parents."_

" _Who is?" Luna looked at him, wide-eyed in surprise. Draco looked around to make sure they weren't seen before dragging Luna down a barely used hallway._

" _The Dark Lord." He whispered into her ear. "He is holed up in my family's home, and it's as if he turned them into his doting slaves."_

" _Why haven't you went to anyone else like this, like the professors? I'm sure Snape could find a way to help you, he's the head of Slytherin."_

" _Professor Snape is a part of His inner circle!"_

" _What? Are you sure?" Draco could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she had begun to realize how deep Voldemort's connections ran._

" _I see him at the snake bastard's side at all times. Yes I am sure."_

" _Then what about Dumbledore? He can defeat Volde-"_

" _Shh!"_

" _...He can defeat You-Know-Who. He is the most powerful wizard, isn't he?"_

" _We cannot go to Dumbledore with this." Draco spoke quickly, causing Luna's eyes to narrow slightly._

" _Why?"_

" _Because we just can't. Look, I need you to trust me on this."_

" _This is a lot to trust you on, Draco. Everyone knows that you're family are ex-Death Eaters, and possibly still are. How do I know you're not doing something to endanger me or Harry?"_

" _Because I can prove it to you."_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Shh shh… Yeah that.. oh yes, right there..." Luna Lovegood's ears perked slightly at the sound of moans coming from a nearby door. Tapping on Draco's shoulder, she pointed at the nearby door. Giving her a million dollar grin, Draco marched forward to open the door, only to be stopped when she grabbed his arm. Bringing a hand to her lips, she imitated a silence motion before pulling out her wand.

" _Periontae Vizio."_ She whispered out her spell, making the door see-through. Draco made a noise as if he wanted to wretch, alerting those in the closet to turn around and see that they were caught.

"Erm..." Ronald Weasley was red-faced as he looked at the Head Boy and Luna staring at him. Lavender Brown hid behind him, covering her chest as best as he could.

"You know Weasel, it never really crossed my mind that you lot reproduce." Draco started, holding up a hand to keep anyone from interrupting. "Naturally like most insects and rodents, I assume you all popped out into existence. It appears from the biology lesson you have just taught us, regardless of how short and out of breath you must be from the performance," Ron sputtered in anger as both Luna and Lavender stifled their laughter. "Has given us a new insight on Weasley living, even though I am sure I could have gone on in life without witnessing this. Thank you, Luna."

"My pleasure." She replied, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Get out of here, you bloody git!" Ron looked angry, putting back on his shirt as Lavender struggled slightly to redo her bra.

"Is Potter still sore about losing his invisibility cloak?" Draco smirked as Ron's face reddened.

"You listen here-"

"No, you listen and listen good. If Potter wants it back, tell him to come with Granger to the girls lavatory on the first floor. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom should be empty tomorrow night."

"I'm not gonna let you get your Death Eater hands on Harry!" Ron yelled at him, before getting his face smacked. He grabbed his cheek and rubbed it before looking with surprise at Luna, her eyes seemingly stormy.

"Well, that settles it." Draco looked shocked for a split second before he smirked and pointed with his wand down the corridor. "Now run off to the Gryffindor Common Room before I start deducting points."

* * *

"Who does that Death Eater think he is?!" Ron fumed in the Common Room after revealing what had happened to Harry Potter. "Then his bitch whaled on me like that-"

"Ronald Billus Weasley!" Ginny shrilly screeched at him. "She is my friend!"

"Well you're friend is with a Death Eater!" He shouted back. "Hell, she may have become one herself..."

"That's enough Ron." Harry leaned on the sofa with one hand holding up his chin. "I don't really care for Malfoy, but he has my cloak. If he is willing to give it back, I should see what his conditions are."

"Also, Luna is a good judge of character, at least if memory serves." Hermione quipped thoughtfully. "I don't understand why she would be with Malfoy though, unless she is under a curse."

"That's… possible." Harry mused. "Hermione, do you think we can get into Slughorn's storage room?"

"Why?" She stared at Harry curiously, with a some indignation. "It's against school rules Harry! We could get expelled for stealing from a teacher."

"We have to make sure that Luna hasn't been put under a curse. We need some Veritaserum."

* * *

"I had no idea you had it in you."

Luna's cheeks pinked slightly as Draco referred to her slap. "He insulted you and called you something you're not. Isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to do?"

He looked at her with a questioning gaze, his magnificent eyes searching hers. "Luna, when you called me your boyfriend back on the train, what caused you to do that?"

"Well..." Luna looked back at the memory and smiled. "It's what the trolley lady thought you were to me, and it didn't seem bad at the time. Do you think it's wrong?"

Draco shook his head quickly. "Of course not! After all, you got rid of my wrackspurts." He winked at her, causing a fluttering feeling in her chest to take hold.

"Are you sure it's all gone…? I think there might still be..." She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his neck. "Some left." Luna ended that sentence by leaning upwards and planting a kiss on his lips, the electrifying feeling giving the sensation of a magnet as they drew closer together.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Theodore Nott peeked around the corner, having seen the entire confrontation with Weasley and the interactions with Lovegood. _'Draco, you're way in over your head...'_ Stepping back, he started to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room, his mind swimming with thoughts. Theodore wasn't an idiot. He was renowned in Slytherin house for his cunning, but if there was anything he valued, it was his loyalty.

"There's no reason you would be meeting with Potter if it wasn't to attack him. Why would you give back the invisibility cloak to Potter? He's our sworn enemy, isn't he? Lovegood is a friend of theirs, why are you even with her?" He voiced his concerns quietly as he walked. "The Dark Lord gave you a task, what you're doing will only make it harder… unless..." He stopped and looked up at the dark nothingness.

"Unless you don't want to complete it." He continued to walk as he mulled over the situation. "If you don't want to complete it, you're parents will die. But to be reasonably clear, there is no way someone of your caliber could defeat wizard like Dumbledore. So actually, there is only one path you can take with even a small chance of coming out alive..."

Before stepping into the common room of Slytherin, he looked back. "What are you planning Malfoy…?"

"You said something?" Zabini's voice carried out of the common room door, his head popping out with a shit-eating grin.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough. Come inside, lets have a chat."

* * *

 **Awesome! I finally got another chapter in. The next one will make the story more defined! I know this all sounds confusing, but trust me when I say you will like this! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
